A Curse I never want to be rid of
by bizkitprinzess
Summary: This story started as a ficlet but I wrote a second chapter. It's just a little Jessica/Aubrey fluff.
1. Love

Title: A Curse I never want to be rid of  
Author: bizkitprinzess  
Disclaimer: I own neither Aubrey, Jessica nor Fala. I'm just playing with them.  
Authors Note: This is a short ficlet set after A Demon in My View. I hope you enjoy it and if you do I hope you review. Thanks   
  
  
  
  
Jessica slowly opened her eyes as they adjusted to the lack of light. She slowly rolled over and took in her partner in bed. Aubrey looked different in sleep. If he was breathing you'd swear he was human. The edge that stated he was a vampire so potently during his waking hours, rested when he did. Jessica openly started at him, like in there waking hours together. Since he'd turned her they'd been together all the time except when they fed. They never fed together, feeding was an individual activity.   
Fala still wanted some form of revenge. Every time Jessica had entered Les Noches , by Aubrey's side she could feel Fala's anger lash out but Aubrey always lashed back stronger, if he had a chance to before she did. That was if Fala was there. Fala had been spending less and less time at the club lately.  
Aubrey stirred and a few strands of his hair fell across his closed eyes, Jessica instinctively brushed the strands back, which caused Aubrey to wake. He looked in her green eyes and she looked back. Jessica saw something strange in the eyes of the one person she knew almost as well as herself.  
  
"You know" Aubrey started "It's my lines curse, but if this is a curse I never want to be rid of it."  
  
"What's the curse?" Jessica asked after a second of looking in Aubrey's eyes.  
  
"Love." Aubrey stated and Jessica understood. The look in Aubrey's eyes was love. "I might be a vampire but I can feel emotions Jessica," Aubrey stated like she didn't already know it "Love is the strongest." He finished. Jessica took this in.  
  
"Love for who?" she finally asked just wanting to hear the words.  
  
"You. You and only you for all eternity." Aubrey stated, without getting gushy or slipping out of who he was.  
  
"Eternity is a long time." Jessica teased feeling at ease.  
  
"I've already lived half of an eternity and I don't wish to live the other half without you." Jessica kissed him with passion. When they broke Aubrey spoke four words which made Jessica eternally happy "I love you Jessica." Jessica smiled and kissed him. She slowly kissed up his jaw to his ear and whispered "And I love you." 


	2. For Eternity

Aubrey slowly rolled over and bumped into something, someone. He never dreamed, but he feared he had when he heard Jessica say she loved him. He wasn't a gushy man, he normally wrote off love as a phony emotion. Then he met Jessica, her beauty surpassed any that he had ever seen before. She took his breath away. He loved her eyes, the way they complemented her ebony hair and pale skin was amazing. Jessica stirred in her sleep and Aubrey just watched her.   
Aubrey loved to watch her. When she slept she looked like anything but a vampire, an angel maybe, fallen from heaven. When she wrote she became absorbed in her task, Aubrey could do almost anything and she wouldn't even pay him the slightest attention. She got this determined look on her face that just made him wish that her attention was focused on him. When she tormented him, there was a light in her eyes, it taunted him and made him mad with love for the beauty before him.  
Jessica stirred and yawned, almost like a cat and opened her eyes. Aubrey twisted a strand of her hair around his finger and she gave him a bemused look. "I love you." He stated simply.  
  
"And I love you." Jessica started. "You're the best thing to ever happen to me Aubrey." She added and cupped his face with her hands kissing him. Aubrey loved the sound of his name when she spoke it, he had never truly cared for it but when she spoke it she made it come alive. When they broke Aubrey took in the beautiful creature before him and spoke "You, have made my eternity worth living Jessica."  
Jessica smiled and traced the design of Ferris on Aubrey's right arm "You talk about eternity like it won't last long enough." She stated.  
  
"That's because it won't. It could never last long enough for me to tell you how much I love you."   
  
"I love you Aubrey. I'm yours for eternity no matter how long it lasts or doesn't last." Aubrey looked her in the eye and realized the look was there. The determined look that  
told him all her attention was focused on him, he kissed her and whispered " For eternity" 


End file.
